Happy Valentine Day Sehunie
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: Sehun yang merindukan Luhan, tapi kekasihnya itu malah tak menghubungi ataupun membalas pesannya dan malah menghubungi Xiumin. Sehun kesal dan Kai selalu ada untuknya. Yaoi. EXO member. HanHun/HunHan here. slight KaiHun


**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Xiao ****Luhan,****Kai****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**Happy Valentine Sehunie"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang semakin larut tak menjadi penghalang bagi orang-orang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang belum selesai. Begitu pula dengan dengan para member boyband bernama EXO yang sedang mempersiapkan comeback mereka. Lampu ruangan tempat mereka berlatih tampak terang dan suara-suara bising yang mereka buat menjadi tanda bahwa aktifitas di ruangan itu belum berakhir sejak siang tadi.

"Stop, Sehun bisa tidak kau fokus?" Tanya Lay lembut namun tegas

"Mianhae" namja yang ditegur hanya bisa menunduk

"Suho ge,Tao sudah lelah" namja yang berstatus jadi maknae dari Exo M itu tampak kelelahan setelah berlatih hampir seharian

"Hei panda, bukan hanya kau saja yang kelelahan. Aku juga kelelahan Suho hyung" Sehun. Namja berkulit seputih susu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Tao pada Suho ikut merajuk pada leader mereka yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari mereka berdua

"Yak. Kalian pikir aku juga tak kelelahan? Kalau ingin cepat selesai berhenti main-mainnya. Comeback kita kali ini akan sulit tanpa Kris dan Luhan hyung"

Suho tampaknya benar-benar kelelahan sehingga tak menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun saat dirinya menyebut hyung tercinta the real maknae mereka. Kalau Tao sih sudah tahan banting jika ada yang mengungkit Kris tapi kalau Sehun kan sedang dalam masa galaunya karena beberapa menit lagi hari kasih sayang atau lebih tepatnya valentine akan tiba dan Luhan belum menghubunginya dari seminggu lalu! SEMINGGU LALU! Sehun kan sedih dan sempat terpikir untuk beselingkuh dengan Kai namun kan Sehun masih polos. -.-

"Kurasa sampai disini saja latihannya. Percuma kita latihan tapi sudah tak fokus lagi seperti tadi"beruntung Lay tidak dalam masa lemotnya jadi bisa memahami perasaan Sehun sekarang

"Yeay. Akhirnya kita selesai juga" Chanyeol segera menghambur keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Chen dan Baekhyun lalu disusul oleh member lainnya kecuali dua namja yang tampaknya masih betah berada diruangan yang hampir seharian mereka tempati

"Kau tak ikut pulang Hun?" Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring di lantai ruang latihan mereka

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu. Kau masih ingin berlatih kan?" ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya

"Yeah. Dan kenapa kita tak menari bersama?"

"Kau saja" Sehun tampak menatap layar ponselnya yang semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya gelap

Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia tak menemukan satu pun pesan atau panggilan dari Luhan. Ini bahkan sudah memasuki hari kasih sayang dan Luhan belum juga menghubunginya.

Sehun tau Luhan sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam pekerjaannya di China tapi setidaknya Luhan seharusnya membalas pesan Sehun walaupun hanya berupa kalimat singkat yang menjelaskan bahwa namja rusa itu sibuk dan tak sempat menghubungi Sehun.

Jujur saja, Sehun bahkan masih sedih tentang kepergian Luhan dan puncaknya saat melihat Luhan di bandara. Yah, walaupun tidak secara nyata. Dan lagi tentang Luhan mengganti nama ig menjadi 7_luhan_m dan banyak fans mengatakan bahwa M disitu artinya Xiumin dan LuMin shippers mulai menggila. Juga tentang pertemuan Luhan dan Kris membuat KrisHan shippers ricuh.

Arghh.. Sehun mulai merasa HanHun maupun HunHan shippers mulai punah dan belum lagi banyak KaiHun shippers yang mulai bangkit. Sehun jadi berpikir lagi kenapa dirinya tidak berpacaran dengan Kai saja? Banyak yang mendukung dan juga Kai tidak akan jauh-jauh darinya. Tidak seperti Luhan. Sehun memukul kepalanya karena pikiran anehnya itu.

"Memikirkan Luhan hyung eoh?" Kai sudah duduk disamping Sehun dan mengamati wajah manis yang dari dulu menjadi incarannya tapi malah keduluan Luhan

"Aniya. Kau tak jadi berlatih? Kalau begitu ayo pulang" Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil baju ganti yang dia bawa tadi

"Tak bisakah kita makan dulu? Jujur saja Kim Jongin yang tampan ini merasa lapar" Kai merangkul Sehun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya

Sehun hanya memutar matanya. 'Semoga saja masih ada kedai makan yang buka' pikir Sehun

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari dan keadaan dorm sudah sepi. Namun Sehun masih mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara sendiri dan bisa Sehun pastikan itu suara Xiumin hyung.

'Mungkin Xiu hyung sedang menelpon' pikir sehun. Ia tak terlalu perduli dan dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Beruntung Kai bisa menggendongnya

"Tenang saja Lu. Tak ada yang tau selain Tao. Aku merahasiakannya dengan baik" Xiumin tampak terkikik mendengar jawaban Luhan dan langsung terdiam saat melihat Kai berjalan mendekat sambil menggendong Sehun di punggungnya

"Kai, Sehun kenapa?" Xiumin terlihat heran melihat Sehun di gendong Kai

"Dia hanya kelelahan hyung, jangan khawatir" Kai tersenyum meyakinkan hyung tertuanya bahwa ia telah menjaga maknae mereka dengan baik

"Kai, cepatlah aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur di kamarmu saja" Sehun mengucapkannya denga keras dan agak membentak sambil memejamkan matanya berakting seakan dia sangat mengantuk padahal kantuknya sudah lenyap setelah mendengar nama Luhan dari bibir Xiumin

Luhan bisa menelpon Xiumin sedangkan pesan Sehun saja tidak dibalas. Kekasih macam apa dia. Sehun sengaja berbicara dengan keras tadi agar Luhan mendengarnya. Sehun tau sambungan telpon mereka masih belum terputus karena Xiumin terlalu panik melihat kedatangan Kai

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu. Kau tidurlah juga hyung."

"Ya, mereka baru saja pulang. Sudah dulu Lu, aku sudah sangat mengantuk menunggu mereka pulang"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dan menemukan tangan Kai tengah melingkar di pinggangnya. Sehun tiba-tiba teringat Luhan dulu juga sering memeluknya saat tidur dan Sehun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan namja rusanya itu jika melihatnya bersama Kai sekarang.

Namun, Sehun menjadi tidak peduli saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat ia mendengar Xiumin sepertinya terlihat senang sekali saat menerima panggilan dari Luhan. Mereka berdua pantas dicurigai. Sehun merasa malas memikirkan Luhan kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Kai. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada namja yang lebih tua hanya tiga bulan darinya.

BRAK.

"KAI SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMELUK SEHUN SEPERTI ITU? DAN SEHUN CEPATLAH BANGUN LALU BERSIAP MAKAN. YANG LAIN SUDAH MENUNGGU" Teriakan dari Baekhyun sukses membuat Kai terbangun dan menggagalkan Sehun yang akan tidur lagi

Mereka berdua segera mencuci muka dan memperbaiki penampilan mereka sebelum bergabung bersama yang lain di meja makan.

"Semalam kalian kemana saja?" Tanya Suho bahkan sebelum Sehun duduk di kursinya

"Mencari makan" jawab Kai santai

"Yah. Kenapa Tao tidak diajak"

"Cih, yang benar saja Kai. Perut kalian sebesar apa sampai makan saja berjam-jam seperti itu" celetuk Chen

"Dan tadi malam Sehun terlihat kelelahan Kai. Kalian kemana saja?" Xiumin mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat semua member memberikan pandangan kepada duo maknae itu

"Hyungdeul bisakah kalian diam? Aku dan Kai hanya pergi bersama beberapa jam saja dan kami kembali dengan selamat. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Kai menjagaku dengan sangat baik" Sehun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan hyungnya yang kebingungan.

Mood makan Sehun sudah hilang. Sebenarnya Sehun mau saja menjelaskan kenapa dirinya dan Kai baru pulang subuh tadi. Itu semua juga gara-gara Sehun yang ingin memberikan hadiah kepada para member jadilah mereka mencari berdua hadiah walaupun akhirnya hanya bisa membeli cokelat dan snack saja karena kebanyakan toko telah tutup. Namun, Xiumin hyung kelihatan mencurigainya dengan Kai padahal dia sendiri sedang dekat dengan Luhan yang masih berstatus jadi pacar Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar membeli bubble tea daripada harus di dorm dan mendengar celotehan hyungdeulnya terlebih Xiumin hyung. Sehun selama ini cukup dekat dengan hyung tertuanya itu bahkan Sehun tak jarang bermanja-manja padanya namun semenjak couple Xiuhan dan LuMin menyerang Sehun berubah. Dia tak lagi dekat dengan Xiumin dan semakin dekat dengan Kai.

Sehun telah sampai di depan kedai bubble tea yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun ingin meminum minuman kesukaannya sekarang. Wajar saja bagi Sehun karena sudah seminggu lebih ia tak merasakan manisnya bubble tea.

Setelah memesan bubble tea, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang kedai tersebut agar tak banyak yang melihat dan mengenalinya. Sehun kemudian membalas pesan Kai dan Lay hyung yang menanyakan dimana dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu Kai datang dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, bisa tidak kalau pergi itu bilang pada yang lain? Semua sibuk mencarimu Hun"

"Biar saja. Salah mereka tak mengerti keadaanku" Sehun masih asik bersama bubble teanya

"Kau juga harus mengerti mereka. Mereka hanya mencemaskan kita berdua" Kai mengelus kepala Sehun

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, jadi tidak memberi hyungdeul cokelat yang kita beri semalam? Hari ini valentine kan?"

"Tentu saja Kai. Apa kau tak melihat warna pink dan gambar hati mendominasi hampir seluruh Seoul! Kita kembali sore nanti dan memberinya pada mereka. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Hei, jangan berlebihan. Bahkan di kedai ini hanya dipasang balon-balon berwarna merah bukan pink" Kai menatap sekitar

"Sama saja bodoh" Sehun melanjutkan acara meminum bubble tea yang tertunda

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Suho hyung. Aku tak membawa ponsel Hun" ucap Kai saat menemani Sehun memilih snack yang akan mereka beli

"Tenang saja Kai. Kita tak ada jadwal latihan hari ini" jawab Sehun cuek

"Bukan itu maksudku Hun, ini sudah hampir malam nanti mereka menyalahkanku"

"Ya,ya. akan kuhubungi"

Sayangnya, saat Sehun akan menelpon Suho hyungnya, ia baru menyadari ponselnya kehabisan daya. Jadilah mereka dengan terburu-buru memilih dan membayar snack yang lumayan banyak itu lalu bergegas pulang ke dorm

"Kami pulang" ucap Sehun ceria. Pasalnya, Kai membayar semua snack yang ia beli. 'Hadiah di hari valentine' begitulah kata Kai saat Sehun menanyakannya

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Sehunie" Kyungsoo datang membantu Sehun membawa barang belanjaannya

"Ya. Tentu saja hyung dan itu semua karena kkamjong ini" Sehun mengadu pada hyung yang dianggap eomma di grupnya

"Apa Kai yang membayarkan semua ini?" seru Baekhyun heboh saat melihat belanjaan yang dibawa mereka

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk Sehun" ganggu Chanyeol

Sehun yang digoda oleh hyungnya itu hanya bisa diam dan mengambil pepero yang tadi dibelinya bersama Kai

"Sehun, jadi tidak memberi mereka?"

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar Kai" Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar Kai dan kembali bersama berbungkus-bungkus hadiah

"Itu apa lagi Sehun?" Lay jadi pusing kenapa maknae ini membeli sangat banyak

"Yak. Baekhyun hyung itu snack untukku hadiah dari Kai. Jangan dimakan"

"Ais Hun, ini kan banyak. Bagilah sedikit"

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah menyiapkan cokelat ini untuk kalian. Jadi makan saja ini. Jangan snack itu"

Sehun telah membagikan seluruh cokelatnya. Harusnya sih tersisa hanya satu karena memang Sehun membelinya sepuluh. Delapan hyungnya sudah mendapatkan jatah mereka tapi kenapa tersisa dua. Harusnya kan tersisa satu saja.

'Kai, Suho hyung, Lay hyung, Tao, Chen hyung. Chanyeol hyung, Baekkie hyung,Kyungsoo hyung, ehmm siapa yah' Sehun menghitung siapa saja yang sudah mendapatkan cokelat

"Ah, Xiu hyung" Sehun segera berlari ke kamar Xiumin setelah mengingat bahwa ia melupakan bakpao hyungnya itu

"Xiu hyung, ini coke-" Sehun baru saja masuk ke kamar Xiumin dan dirinya malah melihat Luhan bersama Xiumin

'Bahkan Luhan hyung kemari untuk menemui Xiumin hyung saja' Sehun jadi ingin segera pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua

"Hei Hunna~ Apa kabar?" dengan santainya Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah menahan perasaan yang disebut 'Cemburu'

"Baik saja. Hyung ini cokelat untukmu. Kubeli bersama Kai. Makanya kami pulang telat." Sehun sengaja menekan nama Kai agar Luhan mengetahui bahwa jika Luhan lebih memilih Xiumin hyung maka Sehun juga bisa bersama Kai yang tentu saja lebih baik dari Luhan

"Dan, ini untukmu hyung. Kai salah menghitung cokelat yang kami beli" Sehun lagi-lagi menyebut nama Kai dan bergegas keluar kamar. Lebih baik bersama Kai saja.

"Sudah bertemu Luhan hyung? Apa hadiahnya untukmu Hun? Luhan hyung so sweet sekali bisa sampai datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Untung saja hanya kita yang mengetahui kedatangan Luhan hyung" Tao menyabut Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Xiumin

'Cih, dia bahkan tak memberiku selamat' Sehun tersenyum kecut dan bergegas ke kamar. Dia mau langsung tidur saja

"Kudengar Luhan hyung disini? Kenapa tak bersamanya?" Tanya Kai saat Sehun memasuki kamar dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal

"Untuk apa. Dia sudah bersama Xiumin hyung. Hiks." Kai terheran-heran mendengar isakan Sehun dan langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Kai bisa saja mempengaruhi namja polos yang sedsng menangis ini untuk memutuskan Luhan hyung dan memilih Kai. Tapi Kai tau bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintai Luhan hyung

"Mau bercerita, hmm?" Kai berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuk maknae mereka walaupun nyatanya dirinya dan Sehun hanya berbeda bulan.

"Luhan hyung, hiks datang kesini hanya untuk menemui Xiumin hyung. hiks. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkanku selamat valentine. Hiks. Bahkan dia sedang asik bersama Xiumin sekarang. Hiks" Kai hanya bisa mengelus-elus pundak dan kepala Sehun untuk meredakan tangis Sehun. Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana pikiran Luhan. Sudah syukur mendapat Sehun malah memilih Xiumin yang menurut Kai sangat tidak asik itu

.

.

.

Disaat Kai sedang menenangkan Sehun,di ruang makan Xiumin malah sedang memarahi Luhan yang tidak mau menyusul Sehun dan member yang berada disana hanya bisa memperhatikan pemandangan itu

"Dia sedang bersama Kai. Aku hanya akan mengganggu mereka Minseok!"

"Tanyakan padanya dulu bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa pergi selalu bersama Kai,akrab dengan Kai dan segalanya bersama. Mungkin itu faktor umur Lu, kau ini payah sekali. Baru begini saja nyalimu sudah ciut. Kau mau kalah dari Kai?" Xiumin memanas-manasi Luhan

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu hyung. Kurasa Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau ingat kan saat tahun baru saja Sehun rela jauh-jauh mengunjungimu di Beijing walaupun Sehun sebenarnya masih marah masalah drama milikmu itu. Dia cerita padaku loh" sambung Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan Luhan dan Xiumin

"Waktu itu Sehun bahkan sangat bersemangat" ucap Suho dan diangguki Lay serta Baekhyun

Ya, Luhan tak mungkin melupakan hari itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang kenangan saat Sehun dengan dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama menunggu pergantian tahun. Walaupun mereka hanya melihat kembang api dari kamar Luhan tetap saja itu memori tersendiri bagi Luhan

BRAK.

Member yang berada di dapur terkejut saat Kai keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kkamjong, apa yang-"

"Luhan hyung. Kau ini belum puas ya sudah mendapatkan Sehun dan sekarang malah meninggalkannya dan bersama Xiumin? Kau tau Sehun selama ini selalu dimarahi hyungdeul karena tidak fokus saat berlatih hanya karena memikirkanmu yang bahkan tidak membalas dan mengangkat telponnya. Dan kau malah asik bersama Xiumin hyung." amarah Kai yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh pemiliknya saat menenangkan Sehun akhirnya bisa keluarkan setelah Sehunn jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis

"Maksudmu apa Kai?" Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Kai datang dan marah padanya. Padahal harusnya Luhan yang memarahi anak ini

"Apa kurang jelas ucapanku tadi? Sehun marah hyung, kau selingkuh kan dengan Xiumin hyung? Makanya kau menghubungi Xiumin hyung bukan Sehun. Dan kau kesini bukannya bersama Sehun tapi malah bersama Xiumin hyung"

"Astaga Jongin. Kau dan Sehun salah paham. Luhan ingin memberi Sehun kejutan dan menyuruhku untuk membantunya datang kesini tanpa sepengatahuan yang lain termasuk Sehun dan member lain yah kecuali Tao yang mendengar percakapan kami lewat telpon"

"Ya, kami saja terkejut saat Luhan hyung muncul di depan dorm" celetuk Baekhyun

"Aku tak perduli. Sebaiknya kau temui Sehun saja Luhan hyung, dia sedang tidur di kamar. Kyungsoo hyung sepertinya kita berdua harus mengungsi ke lain tempat

"Ya, ya terserah. Aku nginap di kamarmu Ho. Dan Kai, kau mau ikut tidak?" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke kamar Suho

.

.

.

Luhan perlahan memasuki kamar dimana namjachingunya itu tidur. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar tak mengusik namja yang sedang tertidur dengan manisnya.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan Luhan tak mungkin membangunkan Sehun sekarang. Maknae Exo ini sepertinya butuh istirahat mengingat cerita Xiumin tadi bahwa jam tidur Sehun jadi semakin berkurang semenjak jadwal comeback mereka semakin dekat.

Lama Luhan memperhatikan Sehun, namja itu bergerak tak nyaman dan sesaat kemudian membuka matanya dan terkaget saat melihat Luhan tengah berbaring di sampingnya

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung?"

"Tentu saja menjaga kekasihku. Apa lagi" jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung, lepas" ujar Sehun dingin

"Hei, hei jangan marah seperti itu Hunnie. Hyung minta maaf ne? Tidak menghubungimu dan malah menghubungi Xiumin. Hyung hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan sayangnya saat hyung datang kesini kau malah pergi bersama Kai. Bahkan ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi saat bersama Kai" ujar Luhan lirih dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

Sehun menangkap nada sedih dan kecewa pada kalimat Luhan barusan. Apa Sehun keterlaluan yah?

"Mianhae hyung. Ponselku kehabisan batera, tapi tenang saja aku dan Kai hanya pergi membeli snack" Sehun berbalik dan memeluk Luhan

" Jinjja? Kenapa tidak menunggu hyung saja?"

"Mana kutahu hyung akan kesini, pabo" jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa kecil

"Kau semakin imut saja Hunnie. Hyung pasti akan merindukanmu saat kembali ke Beijing" Luhan mengecup Sehun berkali-kali

"Ya. Awas saja kalau kau malah merindukan orang lain hyung. Apalagi Xiumin hyung" Sehun meneggelamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan

"Kau masih cemburu dengan Xiumin? Ayolah baby, kau tau sendiri kan Xiumin itu hanya berniat membantu hyung saja. Bahkan dia membantuku membuat ini" Luhan memperlihatkan Sehun benda yang tadi dibawanya masuk

"Apa itu hyung?" Sehun memperhatikan benda di tangan Luhan yang tampak seperti album foto?

"Buka saja Hun"

Perlahan Sehun membuka album itu dan melihat fotonya bersama Luhan di album itu. Dibaliknya ke halaman berikut dan menemukan masih banyak foto kenangannya bersama Luhan hyung tersayangnya

Foto saat mereka masih trainee

Foto saat debut mereka

Foto saat mereka di Disney Land

Saat pemotretan untuk album mereka

Foto Sehun maupun Luhan yang tampak tersenyum,tidur bahkan ada foto Sehun sehabis mandi

Bahkan foto saat mereka sedang dalam pemotretan untuk Die Jungs

Foto saat konser pertama mereka. Selca yang diambil Luhan bersamanya

Bahkan foto saat Luhan akan keluar dari EXO

Dan dihalaman terakhir terdapat foto mereka berdua saat Sehun mengunjungi Luhan di Beijing. Disana juga terdapat tulisan 'Happy Valentine Sehunnie. Mari bersama selamanya' dan dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk hati dalam berbagai warna

"Happy Valentine Sehunnie. Saranghae" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang tampak terharu dengan hadiah yang diberinya

"Ya hyung, nado saranghae. Hiks mianhae sudah berpikir buruk tentangmu"

"stt..uljima Sehun-ah. Yang penting sekarang kau tau kan hyung hanya mencintaimu" Luhan pun membawa Sehun kedalam ciuman penuh kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F.I.N**

**Hai, hai. Author balik lagi dengan fanfic HanHun nih. Adakah yang berniat membaca?**

**Ini ff di post tanpa diedit dan dibaca ulang yah. Jadi maklumi aja kalo ada typo soalnya author keburu ngantuk dan ff ini kalau gak di post sekarang kapan lagi coba? Wi-fi rumah juga kadang bermasalah jadi takutnya author gak sempat ngepost.**

**Untuk sekedar info, On Rainy Day sama That Boy belum bisa dilanjut secara masih banyak kekeliruan yang author buat. Author juga minta maaf di ff On Rainy Day author membuat kesalahan dengan menyebutkan Sehun adalah ketua kelas padahal maksud author Sehun itu wakil ketua kelas. Ehehehe.**

**Beruntung ada yang ngingetin, maklum author ini termasuk baru di dunia FFN jadi suka salah ngetik.**

**Yang mau nanya atau kenal sama author line aja di oohsehoonie**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
